Sengoku Basara: Digital Persona
by XxCrimson-Wolf-KitsunaxX
Summary: This is a fanfic of my persona, Kitsuna, mixed in with the warriors of Sengoku Basara.
1. Chapter 1: Azure Dragon and Crimson Wolf

Sengoku Basara: Digital Persona

Chapter 1: Azure Dragon and the Crimson Wolf

"This is so epic! We get to go to the Sengoku period!" I cried out in amazement. Oh, you wanna know my name, don't you? Name's Keira Langston and I'm writing this diary (or story) to tell you of an adventure that will turn "my world" upside down forever. "Geez, you're such a little kid, acting all childishly like that," said a scruffy looking man, known as Nathan Langston (yup, my big bro). "Well, sooorrry for acting like a kid, scruffball," I replied back in equal tone. "Alright, settle down you too. Remember, you're on a mission to stop evil viruses from spreading out all of Japan, changing history itself. However, you'll be needing your creative characters to survive this so called Sengoku period." replied a man of tall structure. His name is Nobutada Azuko. He's like an uncle to us when father was sent off to war and perished. At this point, Nathan and I were silent. We knew full well of what kind of chaos this could have to our world and the realm of the past.

After we got our team briefing done, I said, "Hey, Nathan" "Yeah?" "Which side are you gonna join up once we get in there?" "Dunno... probably the Takeda Army. You?" "I'm not so sure... I'll have to wait and see who I think is good to join." I replied, feeling very unsure of myself at this stage. Nathan held my hand. "It'll be okay. No matter who you join, you must look after them with your life. Okay?" I nodded, feeling some strength from his aura.

After we said our goodbyes, we jumped through the digital portal and have turned into our special personas, which I will explain in detail now. Nathan's digital persona is known as Ithrom, who is an shadow ice shinigami (soul reaper) who has power beyond belief when it comes to spirit energy. My persona, however, is somewhat different. My persona was, originally, a red and black wolf and is known as Kitsuna, who has very destructive fire powers but I created not only a wolf form, she has an 80% humanoid form too. As predicted, we landed in the world where samurai are fighting for dominance and prosperity over all of the land of the rising Sun. Chaos was rampant all over our surroundings. "Okay... a three way fight... now what?" I said to myself. "Not sure now, sis but... I will assist Takeda Shingen in his fight against Uesugi Kenshin. What will you do?" Nathan replied.

I looked around and saw two young men going all out. I admired the man in blue, who looked like an azure dragon in his purest form. "I will side with the One Eyed Dragon," I said, feeling calm and assertive, knowing that the dragon and her can work together. Nathan smiled. "Good choice, sis... I mean, Kitsuna. Go for it and be careful of how you approach him, kay?" "Don't worry. I will be careful." I replied and went up to where the fight took place. When I reached the area, I stood and watched the fight go on. Soon, I realised that there was a new enemy on the cliffside. I wanted to warn them but was stopped by a man in a brown coat. "Whoever you are, miss, stay right where you are." "I understand you want to stop anyone interfering with the One Eyed Dragon but.. look up there." The man, called Katakura Kojuro, turned to see what I was pointing at and shouted to his lord: "Lord Masamune!" The two men stopped their fight and Masamune turned to see what he pointed at. " I see now... crap..." He turned back to face Kojuro but soon noticed me. I was wearing a non sleeved black top, blue denim shorts, a light yellow sash and some brown boots. "Damn... now she's hot beyond words..." he slightly turned red and shouted: "Hey Kojuro! Who's the cutie beside you?"

This"I'm not sure, my Lord... but she wants to join our roster." "It's true, my Lord." I said, getting a bit closer with Kojuro's permission, and bowed low, to show my respect. Masamune came in real close and stroked my red and black wolf ears. "Dammit, that's my weak pleasure spot!". I thought and tried to keep some straight face. "Wow, those are real... so soft... maybe you could keep me warm in bed," Masamune said, grinning. "Well, now's not the time to... WATCH OUT!" I noticed this huge guy standing over us and I grabbed Masamune out of the way just in time before a huge fist came in flying. We hit the ground hard but we were okay. Masamune actually shielded me, which was unusual since he only just met me. "You okay, wolfgirl? " he asked, looking at my cut arm. "I'm fine, just a scratch." I smiled and looked into his good eye.

"Hear me now, warriors. Give up and you shall be spared!" bellowed the huge man. He was Toyotomi Hideyoshi, and boy, he was frickin huge! "What if we disagree on your terms?" I replied in return. "Then you shall die." Hideyoshi replied and was about to hit me. Masamune wanted to protect me but I grabbed his arm, shoved him to Kojuro and caught Hideyoshi's fist with one hand. Hideyoshi couldn't believe what he saw. Soon, smoke came from his hand and he screamed and walked back a few steps. "Hurt him, and its the last thing you'll ever do" I said, growling at this stage. I then noticed that everyone was retreating so I created a smoke screen to make our escape and Masamune was already on his horse, offered his hand and I took it, holding onto him while we rode to Oshu, while Ithrom made his brief alliance with Yukimura and headed out to Kai.


	2. Chapter 2: Kitsuna's True Form

After retreating from the battlefield of Kawanajima and entering Oshu, Masamune helped me off his horse and decided to hold a war council, to determine the Toyotomi Army's next move. Kojuro sat on Masamune's right, while myself, who is honoured to gain his trust so quickly, sat by his left.

The map of the whole country was laid in front of them. I was the first to speak. "I honestly think that they knew we were at Kawanajima in the first place, since they ambushed us in the first place. Maybe we need to sniff out the intruder now before it's too late" I said, staring at the map of where they might strike next and remembering the Toyotomi strategist, Takanaka Hanbei. "Yeah, well, that's good and all, but how did you know the bastard was there anyways?" Masamune asked, looking curiously about my fluffy tail. I noticed and blushed slightly. "Due to my heightened senses of smell and hearing, of course. I may look and appear human, but I also have the spirit of the wolf" "I see. Oh yeah, we haven't introduced ourselves yet, wolfgirl" Masamune replied, more curious than the first time we met. "That's right, we haven't! My name is Kitsuna but I do go by another name" I said, politely but cursed myself for saying that last remark.

After the war council, Masamune found me staring at the cherry blossom tree. "Yo, Kitsuna. What'cha doin?" I turned and found him in his plain white and blue garments. I was wearing a white robe, from after having a hot spring bath and had my brushed long red hair with black streaks down, which almost reached the floor. "Not much. Just admiring the cherry tree here" I said, still in aw and admiration. "Somethings been bothering me after the war council. You mentioned that you go by another name. Which other name do you go by?" I flinched slightly but I decided that I really shouldn't hide any secrets from if I were to ever gain his trust completely. " You're right. I shall reveal my true form..." and turned into my old self. I was still wearing the white robe but my eyes are crystal blue. I still my fiery crimson wolf paw tattoo on my right arm while a blue dragon was on my left arm. My hair, however, is the same as my persona: long red hair with black streaks. "My true name is Keira... Keira Langston" I said, kinda flinching at what his reaction might be. I was sort of scared of he might do and I was shaking badly.

Masamune never flinched but instead, went to me and grabbed me into a big, but gentle bear hug. I blushed so hard, that my face turned the second colour as my hair! "Are you... are you not mad?" I whispered while my face was nearly buried into his chest. "No, of course not. I am glad you told me the truth about yourself. If you would've shown me later on, I may have gotten angry. However, I like this form better. It shows that you're not hiding anything. A dragon can see through anybody's disguise" Masamune replied gently, looking his grip slightly and I looked into his eye. Our gaze to one another were reflective. Masamune the broke our silence "I remembered that all the rooms are full so... you can sleep with me, if you want. I swear I won t attack you in the night" he grinned and I blushed again and laughed a bit. "I guess you know what'll happen if you did.

You'd end up like that monkey General, hehe" I replied, both knowing that we wouldn't do IT at a time like this. Afterwards, we got into this huge futon and Masamune rested his head on top of mine, while my head was on his right shoulder. He had his hand over the quilt and whispered "Good night... Keira" and kissed my forehead before dozing off. "Mm"... was my response before I concked out.

Little did we know that something bad happened to Kojuro, and may end in chaos...

- A/N: Hey there everyone! Apologies for not writing an author's note but I figured that I'd write one here now. Hope you are enjoying these two chapters of my first proper Sengoku Basara fanfic! I may... MAY... write my own Borderlands original story here too! 8D So do keep an eye out for that! The comic book version of issues 1 and 2 are getting a major digital revamp and I will use the written version to help out. Gonna leave you guys at this cliff hanger in the meantime.. mwuahaha! XD


End file.
